


A Special Valentine's Gift

by The_dum_1



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Gay Feelings, I still don't know how to work AO3, I'm bad at sex tbh, M/M, Past Relationships, mentions of internalized homophobia, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dum_1/pseuds/The_dum_1
Summary: Ninja Brian just wanted to give Danny something special. What's more special than a private porn video? Nothing really. At least in Danny and Brian's eyes.
Relationships: Danny Sexbang/Ninja Brian, Danny Sexbang/Past Flings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Special Valentine's Gift

It was almost Valentine's day (about a week away) and Ninja Brian had a plan. It wasn't too difficult but it definitely required some careful planning.  
Over the past 2 or 3 days whenever Danny went out or took a nap Brian was working away in their bedroom. He set up some hidden cameras and microphones, testing them after setting them up of course. It's been a few years since he's had to do this, like, early NSP days.  
They used to make homemade porn videos and sell/upload them. They covered a handful of kinks and made quite a bit of money. Once they started saving the galaxy with TWRP and Egoraptor and making music that sold albums, they stopped.  
While Brian didn't miss those days too much, going without food sometimes, internalized homophobia from himself and Danny, one-sided feelings plus the envy that came whenever Danny got a new romantic partner and uncomfortable threesomes with strangers tended to taint them slightly, he did have fun editing the videos (surprisingly) and the strange friendships that sometimes formed.  
He knows Danny missed them. Getting to seduce women, men and everyone in between after coming to terms with his pansexuality. Trying new kinks. The special breakfast after if they went longer and harder than usual.  
Brian used to worry Danny wasn't happy being in a monogamous relationship. Especially after having sex with multiple partners multiple times, sometimes even making good money while doing so. He's since fucked it into Brian how much he loves and practically worships him. So Brian thought it was only fair to surprise him with something he enjoyed.  
Don't get him wrong, Brian enjoyed making the pornos too. Just not as much as Danny.  
While lost in thought and mentally planning, during dinner making (Danny was feeling spaghetti and Brian couldn't say no), Danny wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.  
"Hey, I know it's kinda early but I think I know what I want to do for the big V-day." The spandex wearing hero swayed them gently as he spoke.  
'Sex in a movie theater?' Brian "said" with a teasing-but-slightly-serious tone.  
He felt his boyfriend's dick twitch in his boxers.  
"No. Though that would be fun. I just want a nice dinner and a quiet night in with my favorite boyfriend. Perhaps a movie we won't actually watch because we're making out. Some sweet and slow blowies and HJs. Ending the night with some cuddling as we talk about dream dates." Danny spoke with pure love and adoration as he pressed kisses onto Brian's cheek and neck.  
The semi-retired ninja stopped what he was doing. He knew Danny was a bit of a romantic but he never would've guessed he was this sappy. Sure it was kind of raunchy but he didn't even see sex happening during their Valentine's date. That's quite romantic for a walking-talking self-proclaimed sex god.  
'That sounds amazing, Danny.' Brian turned off the stove and moved the pasta sauce. He turned around in Danny's arms and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. 'We can go grocery shopping and look up recipes in a couple of days.'  
"I'm looking forward to being disgustingly domestic with you." The taller man smiled and rubbed Brian's cheeks with his thumbs.  
The duo spent the night mindless talking and planning music videos and original songs. After that they spent 2 days looking up dinner and simple dessert recipes.  
When they went shopping for the ingredients Brian picked up a couple of things for his plan. He had a good feeling about tonight.  
He'd been sending Danny his dirty thoughts since he woke up. It's been entertaining watching him fidget and try to hide his boner.  
Once Danny got in the shower after dinner, pressing a kiss (that held a promise) to Brian's lips the shorter man quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and quietly ran to the bedroom.  
He went to the closet and pulled out a couple of new candles and a bouquet of red roses. The silent man set up and lit the candles, pulled out a couple of the roses and took off the petals and spread them on the bed, placed the others in a vase and turned on the cameras and microphones.  
When he heard the shower shut off he checked his phone's battery level, satisfied it was completely charged and placed it somewhere he could easily grab it. He quickly dimmed the lights and laid on the bed.  
When Danny entered the room he immediately noticed Brian and the very sensual decorations and aura.  
"Brian? What are you planning?"  
'Am I not allowed to tell my boyfriend I want him to fuck me so hard I can't sit straight through romance?' The black clad man played with his shirt, lifting it slightly.  
Danny immediately walked to Brian and pushed him so he was on his back.  
"You are. But I wasn't expecting you to be such a romantic." Danny got on the bed and kneeled over Brian and ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned over and kissed his neck, slowly trailing up.  
Brian wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer. He grabbed his face and pulled him into a proper kiss.  
'I love you, Danny.'  
That simple declaration, that's not uncommon, is what got Danny to start.  
Time passed in the form of making out, nipping and biting and grinding.  
When Brian got tired of that he handed Danny the lube.  
'Please. Danny I need you. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me so hard I can walk. I want to feel it for days.'  
The shorter man thrusted his hips up. Making it obvious he wanted to move on.  
"Anything for my beautiful boyfriend."  
Danny set the lube down and pulled Brian's pants down and noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. He slid his hands up, slowly reaching for his hardening cock. When he reached his destination he stared for awhile. Brian was average, 5.5 inches hard and 4 inches soft. He definitely made up for it with his girth though, a nice 6 inches while hard.  
It's beautiful and Danny regrets not dating Brian sooner.  
Before he could get too lost he started teasing the slit. It drove Brian wild. He let out a rough moan and clenched the sheets.  
Danny let out a groan of his own.  
God, he has the most beautiful boyfriend. He's so lucky Brian waited for him.  
He's going to absolutely worship the fuck out of him.  
As Danny continued to tease Brian (he started to lick and suck on the head) the other man grabbed his phone and pulled up the camera. He turned it on, it was shakey but fuck if it wasn't hot.  
Brian recorded for a couple of minutes, pushing back a fast orgasm. He paused and placed a hand on Danny's head, giving his hair a small tug, to let him know he wanted to move on. Danny groaned and sat up.  
"Want to get to the good stuff, huh?" He smirked at his love's flushed face.  
'Please.'  
"I'll give you the world if it'd give you an orgasm." Danny spoke with a tenderness fit more for a (rather weird) romantic proposal than sex.  
Brian was caught off guard. He recovered quickly and placed a hand on his face. Softly rubbing Danny's cheek.  
'Only you pounding into me so hard people in Japan could hear it can give me an orgasm, my love.'  
Danny sat between Brian's legs and grabbed the lube, popping it open. Brian held back a moan and tugged the sheets. The tall man put some lube on his fingers.  
"Ready?" He rubbed the other's rim. He'd love nothing more than just push is dick in, raw and hard. God he wanted to see Brian twist and writhe with pleasure. He needed to feel his heat surrounding him. He wanted to see his face as he came.  
Brian gave a simple nod. More than enough to get Danny to start moving. He slid his middle finger in first, moving it and just lightly touching around his prostate.  
Slowly more fingers were added. Danny never directly touched where he really wanted him to. Danny was going to take this slow. Really show Brian how much he loved every part.  
He leaned over and placed a kiss on Brian's neck, right before his shoulder. Before he could get caught up he forced himself to stop.  
"Condom?" He looked into his icy blue eyes, so clouded with love and lust. He's so lucky he's the only one who gets to see that look.  
'No. I want to feel all of you.'  
Danny's eyes widened slightly before he practically shoved his tongue down his partner's throat.  
While the 2 continued their....4th? passionate kiss, Danny spread lube on his practically purple dick.  
'Doggy style? Please?'  
"Of course, my love."  
Danny continued to rub lube on his cock. Brian rolled over and got on his knees.  
The curly haired hero let out a moan and squeezed his dick as Brian spread his ass, showing Danny just how ready he is.  
Even 4 years ago Danny would've ran if he felt his heart flutter for someone who didn't identify as a woman. What a fucking idiot young Danny was. He'd always thought the only time he'd lay with a man or otherwise was during sex. It never crossed his mind to sweetly hold anyone but a girl.  
Danny got in a comfortable position and pressed his cock into his beautiful and waiting boyfriend, going to the hilt before stopping. He had to let the other adjust to the stretch. He let out a low groan when Brian squeezed him and gripped his hips tightly. Most likely leaving finger shaped bruises.  
A moment or 2 passed and Brian tapped the bed twice. His bed partner started moving, slowly at first before quickly picking up the speed. Holding nothing back.  
Before Brian lost sight of the goal he grabbed his phone again. He pulled up the camera app and hit record once more. He was definitely more shakey this time.  
Of course Danny noticed. His next thrust was hard enough Brian was laying down completely. He grabbed his hair and forced his head up and forced a gravely moan out.  
Brian stared at himself. His face squished into his arm. Getting sweaty and turning red. He's starting to pant.  
He could see part of Danny behind him. When he knew Danny was too focused on the pleasure, he mouthed 'Happy Valentine's day, Danny. I love you'.  
"You look so pretty for the camera, my dear. So beautifully flushed. Practically shimmering. And only for me." Danny was starting to spew out praise.  
Brian whimpered and rolled his hips.  
"My wonderful boyfriend. The beautiful love of my life. So handsome and all mine." Between every sentence Danny gave a hard thrust.  
It tightened the coil in Brian's core. He never wanted this end.  
They both lost track of time. Changing their positions every so often. From doggy to missionary to cowgirl.  
Without Danny realizing Brian got some angles he knew his wonderful boyfriend would adore. He's going to pay special attention to those scenes.  
Suddenly Danny lifted Brian off his dick. The sudden feeling of emptiness made Brian whine. He quickly turned the needy man around and slammed him down on his cock.  
Reverse cowgirl. Probably the last pose. If the twitching and lack of a coherent pattern was anything to go by.  
Brian let a loud and rough moan. He wasn't expecting this.  
He was in for another surprise though. Danny grabbed his thighs and forced Brian to spread his legs. That wasn't all. Danny rested his chin on Brian's shoulder and grabbed his leaking member.  
"So beautiful. So wonderful. Mine. For me alone." Danny whispered for only Brian to hear. He ran his index finger up and down the smaller dick. That didn't last long, he quickly wrapped his entire hand around it. Giving quick pumps that matched his thrusts.  
Brian knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached an arm back and grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair, giving a firm tug. His other hand rested over the one on his dick.  
"'M close, Bri. Cum with me?"  
'Anything for you, Danny.' Brian forced their lips together. Someone's lips are definitely going to feel sore.  
Danny let out a low and throaty groan. As he gave a final rough thrust up Brian slammed himself down. The result was taller hitting his shorter partner's prostate precisely.  
That caused Brian's orgasm. The already tightness Danny felt got tighter. Seeing and feeling Brian's orgasm set his own off.  
In the heat of the moment Danny bit down on Brian's shoulder. The bottom looked at one of the cameras and winked.  
40 minutes later the two were clean. They cleaned up the petals and blew out the candles. Once everything was cleaned and the sheets were changed the couple laid together.  
"That was amazing, Brian." Danny pulled his boyfriend closer, placing a kiss to his cheek. "You don't have to tell me why you did this, just know...I'm totally fine with doing that again."  
The 2 laughed, well Danny had an audible laugh. He could feel Brian's shoulders shake.  
The next day Danny went out with TWRP. They had to talk to some diplomatic duties to take of. He promised he'd be back before their date.  
Brian knew he would. He had a way with words. Doesn't matter if he was looking to get laid or saving a race of aliens.  
During the time he was gone Brian spent time editing his gift. When he wasn't working he was training and meditating. He did stop to take care of....some issues.  
His boyfriend was hot and his body wasn't afraid to let him know.  
Danny came back right after Brian finished moving the video to a DVD and just in time for dinner.  
"Brian, my love, I'm back."  
The former murderous ninja hid the gift and walked to the living room. 'Welcome back, Danny.' He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him down to kissing level. 'How was it?'  
"Good. Everything went smoothly."  
'Good. Did you want to relax while I order some pizza?'  
"That sounds amazing, Bri."  
They just spent the night cuddled on the couch and eating pizza. Danny talked about some of the aliens he met. The stupid this Dr. Sung did with his high kicks. Brian just looked up at him with adoration.  
The next day, Valentine's day, was spent prepping for dinner. All day they stopped to surprise kiss each other....maybe pinch some booty.  
When it was time to put a movie in Brian stopped Danny.  
'I have a special movie for us to watch tonight.' He held up the movie case. 'You don't mind, right?'  
"Course not. What's it about?"  
'You'll see.' Brian put in the DVD and dimmed the light.  
He sat close to Danny, who pulled him closer.  
Danny let out a groan and squeezed Brian tighter. A homemade porn. In fact he noticed it's the last time they were passionate together.  
"You made this? For me? For Valentine's day?"  
'Do you want me to stop it?' Brian felt his anxiety spike for a moment.  
"Fuck no." Danny pulled Brian into his lap. "I'm going to give you a super sexy gift now, babe."  
Brian smirked, 'Good. I'd be a bit disappointed if you didn't.'


End file.
